


As well

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron and Camille  short DrabbleAaron tells Camille he’s happy they are friends





	As well

“I’ll always be here for you”Aaron said to Camille

“I’ll always be here for you as well”Camille clasped his hand in hers 

Aaron squeezes it a few times “I’m glad we’re still friends despite everything”

“Same here”Camille nuzzled into his side 

The two have always been close so nothing changed once they were divorced


End file.
